1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a probe connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional probe connector includes a barrel. A plunger is movably received within the barrel, and one end of the plunger passes through an upper opening of the barrel to contact an outer electric device. A recess is defined at the other end of the plunger. A base is secured in a lower opening of the barrel. A holding cavity coaxially with the recess of the plunger is defined on the top surface of the base. An elastic element is provided inside the barrel and between the plunger and the base. Two ends of the elastic element are respectively mounted to the recess and the holding cavity. Generally, the elastic element resists the plunger for providing a supporting force for the plunger to balance an outer pressure, so that the plunger inclines sideward to contact the inside of the barrel for enabling the probe connector to reach an electrical connection.
However, because the recess of the plunger and the holding cavity of the base which are used for receiving the two ends of the elastic element are arranged coaxially, the elastic element is in a straight state inside the barrel in an original state. When the plunger is pressed down, the force pressed on the plunger is small in transverse direction, so the connection between the barrel and the plunger may be cut off when the probe connector is suffered from shock or the like. In this case the electric current only passes through the elastic element. Because of the high resistance of the elastic element, the electric current passing through the elastic element is small, and the electrical connection of the probe connector is unstable. Moreover, the elastic element produces high temperature when the electric current passing therethrough due to the high resistance of the elastic element, which will lead the probe connector to be burnt down.